Combi-weapons
Sternguard Veteran armed with a Combi-melta.]] Combi-weapons are a variety of Space Marine, Chaos Space Marine and Ork weaponry derived from the integration of multiple different weapon types into a single weapon. There are two major types of Combi-weapons. The first combines two identical weapons into one larger weapon, giving the resulting weapon system a higher rate of fire and better accuracy by virtue of simply throwing more shells, heat beams or plasma at the target. The second is an amalgamation of two wholly different weapons into a single casing. Only one component of the combined weapon can be fired at a time, and often the secondary weapon has very limited ammunition, enough for only one shot or short burst of fire. Such weapons augment the bearer's tactical flexibility, granting him a limited capacity to deal with threats that the main weapon would find hard or impossible to damage. Astartes Combi-weapons Astartes Combi-weapons are often Master Crafted Weapons and honored relics of their Chapter, venerated for their history and accomplishments and only entrusted to proven Veterans and officers. Combi-bolter (Twin-linked Bolter) Similar to the Storm Bolter, the Twin-linked Bolter or Combi-bolter is simply two standard Bolters that have been mechanically combined into a single weapon, rather than having been constructed that way in the first place like a Storm Bolter. The Combi-bolter was much more common during the Great Crusade and Horus Heresy eras than at present in the Imperium and Chaos Space Marine Attack Bikes and Chaos Terminators are still often equipped with the older and less efficient Combi-bolter, though the Storm Bolter has replaced it in standard Imperial usage. Combi-flamer A standard Bolter with a Flamer attached to the side, useful for close combat. Combi-Grenade Launcher A standard Bolter with an underslung Grenade Launcher that is most useful for assaulting or defending against a large group of foes. Combi-melta A standard Bolter with a Meltagun attached to its side, used as an anti-armour weapon. Combi-plasma A Standard Bolter with a Plasma Gun attached that is useful for a variety of tactical necessities. Combi-grav This relatively rare Combi-weapon variant incorporates a single-shot Grav-Gun, allowing the wielder a potent graviton attack when the fighting is fiercest without sacrificing the formidable wrath of the standard Bolter. The Combi-grav incorporates a standard Astartes Pattern Bolter with a Grav-Gun as the secondary weapon. Inquisition Combi-Weapons Combi-Needle Pistol A Bolter with a Needler integrated within it, intended to be used against creatures like daemons that are extremely difficult to injure. This Combi-weapon is used only by the Inquisitors and Acolytes of the Ordo Malleus. A variant of this Combi-weapon also serves as the primary weapon of Eversor Assassins. Combi-Stake Crossbow A standard Bolter that has been integrated with a crossbow that fires wooden stakes. This weapon has been used by the Inquisitors and Acolytes of the Ordo Hereticus against rogue psykers. Condemnor Bolter A Condemnor Bolter, also called a Condemnor Boltgun, is an Imperial Combi-weapon that couples the iconic might of the Imperial Bolter with a secondary launcher in the form of a single-shot crossbow armature that fires blessed silver stakes engraved with sigils of disruption. These are particularly deadly to Chaos-corrupted psykers. A direct hit from the crossbow component of the Condemnor Bolter will therefore not only deal a severe physical wound to an enemy psyker, it will also send his or her power spiralling out of control, consuming the user in a storm of untramelled psychic energy. The Condemnor Bolter is the ultimate man-portable implement of judgement against those who wield the unclean energies of the Warp. It is a weapon favoured almost exclusively by the Witch Hunter Inquisitors of the Ordo Hereticus such as Katarinya Greyfax. Ork Kombi-weapons Meganob armed with a Shoota-Skorcha]] Shoota-Skorcha The Shoota/Skorcha is a Kombi-weapon that provides the user with close-range firepower from a Flamer on a secondary, undermounted barrel beneath the Shoota's primary barrel. Shoota-Rokkit Launcha The Shoota/Rokkit Launcha gives the user a single side-mounted Rokkit Launcha with a single Rokkit to use against enemy tanks and armoured vehicles. Twin-Linked Shoota The Twin-Linked Shoota is often used by Ork Warbosses. It provides greater accuracy than a standard Shoota. Sources *''Black Crusade: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 157 *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 55 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (8th Edition) (Revised Codex), pg. 166 *''Codex: Space Marines'' (6th Edition), pg. 121 *''Dark Heresy: The Radical's Handbook'' (RPG), pg. 153 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 146 *''Deathwatch: Honour the Chapter'' (RPG), pg. 128 *''Imperial Armour Volume Eleven - The Doom of Mymeara'', pg. 118 *''Imperial Armour Volume Twelve - The Fall of Orpheus'', pg. 33 *''Specialist Games Catalogue'', pg. 107 *''The Horus Heresy - Book Two: Massacre'' (Forge World Series) by Alan Bligh, pg. 53 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (4th Edition), pp. 42-43 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (2nd Edition), pg. 70 *''Warhammer 40,000: Rulebook'' (6th Edition), pg. 54 *Sternguard Squad Gallery File:TigrusPatternCombiBolter.jpg|A Tigrus Pattern Combi-bolter used at the time of the Horus Heresy File:Combi-Plasma_Gun.jpg|Combi-Bolter/Plasma Gun File:Mk_IIIc_Combi-Flamer_Personal_Weapon_Howling_Griffons.jpg|Mark IIIc Combi-Bolter/Flamer used by the Howling Griffons Chapter File:Mk_IV-SV_'Pyros'_Type_Combi-Flamer_Fire_Angels.jpg|Mark IV-SV Pyros Pattern Combi-Bolter/Flamer, used by the Fire Angels Chapter Ultima MKIIIc Combi-Flamr.JPG|Ultima Pattern Mark IIIc Combi-Bolter/Flamer used by the Angels Revenant Chapter CombiMeltagun.jpg|Combi-Bolt Pistol/Meltagun Combi-Melta.jpg|Combi-Bolter/Meltagun Combi-Flamer.jpg|Combi-Bolter/Flamer Lion's Wrath.png|''Lion's Wrath'', relic Combi-Bolter/Plasma Gun of Dark Angels' Supreme Grand Master Azrael Combi-Plasma AS.png|Combi-Bolter/Plasma Gun used by the Blood Angels Chapter File:UltramarinesCombiGrav.jpg|An Ultramarines Sternguard Veteran wielding a rare Combi-Bolter/Grav-Gun File:Greyfax.jpg|Inquisitor Katarinya Greyfax of the Ordo Hereticus armed with her Condemnor Bolter and Power Sword Tyrantslayer es:Combiarmas Category:C Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Weapons Category:Imperial weapons Category:Imperium Category:Ork Category:Ork Weapons Category:Space Marines Category:Weapons